Ein kleines Missgeschick
by Bustakee
Summary: Tonks und Voldemort landen durch Zufall in einem Verschwindekabinett. Nicht gerade einfacher macht es ihnen die ständig wechselnde Umgebung und plötzlich aufkommende Gefühle... Nicht so kitschig wie es klingt, sondern eher sehr lustig und teilweise dramat
1. Default Chapter

**Ein kleines Missgeschick – eine Tonks und Voldemort FF**

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte.

Ich glaub, er auch nich so wirklich.

Schweigend saßen wir nebeneinander und versuchten zu begreifen, was in den letzten 10 Minuten passiert war.

Es hatte einen Kampf gegeben, einen in einem kleinen Vorort von London. Alle Auroren waren da gewesen, alle Todesser waren da gewesen und es gab ein nettes kleines Gefecht.

Und zu guter Letzt hatte auch er seinen Auftritt.

Und das war der Moment, in dem es passiert ist.

Er wollte mich von hinten attackieren und gleichzeitig gab's von nem anderen Todesser einen Lichtblitz, ein Rauschen und einen furchtbaren Ruck…

Und jetzt waren wir hier.

Muss wohl eine Art Verschwindekabinett sein, nur so riesig, das es eine Welt für sich sein könnte.

Er seufzte tief und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Taumelnd ging er ein paar Schritte, ließ sich dann aber wieder fallen.

War wohl genauso erschöpft wie ich.

In meinem Kopf pochte es schmerzhaft und ich war kurz davor, mich zu übergeben.

Aber sicher nicht vor ihm.

Keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt machen sollte.

Schreien? Weglaufen?

Wär vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee…

Schließlich war ich mit Lord Voldemort in diesem Verschwindekabinett.

Kühl war's hier. Wahrscheinlich fröstelte ich auch wegen ihm.

Seine blutroten Augen streiften ungläubig über die riesige Grünfläche vor uns. Ich glaubte sogar, ein wenig Verzweiflung in ihnen zu sehen, aber vielleicht täuschte ich mich auch, und es war nur der graue Himmel über uns, der sich in ihnen spiegelte.

Auch ich versuchte mich nun zu erheben und kippte fast den Hang, auf dem wir uns befanden, hinunter, so kraftlos war ich.

Er drehte sich zu mir um, sah mich aus roten eisigen Augen an.

„Du bist Nymphadora Tonks, nicht wahr?"

„Einfach Tonks" sagte ich matt.

„Gut, Tonks. Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Der Entschluss**

Man kann ja von ihm sagen was man will, aber eines muss man ihm lassen – er ist unheimlich elegant im Hanghinunterpurzeln.

Und er hat eine unheimlich schöne Stimme, wenn er am meckern ist.

Wut auslassen war aber nich – wie wir beide entsetzt feststellten, waren unsere Zauberstäbe nicht mit uns gereist.

Hatte natürlich den positiven Nebeneffekt, das er mich nicht einfach ausm Weg räumen konnte, und mir wenn schon an die Kehle springen musste, aber wer so elegant einen Hügel herabrollte, war sicher nicht schnell genug, um mir irgendwie gefährlich zu werden.

Nach ein paar weiteren stummen Minuten meldete ich mich wieder zu Wort.

„Weißt du, wie wir hier rauskommen?"

Er hob seinen Kopf leicht, den er in seinen Handflächen gehalten hatte. „Nein", sagte er wütend, „Ich war noch nie in so einer Situation – wenn ich diesen verdammten Dreckskerl erwische wird er sich wünschen, nie Todesser geworden zu sein!"

Ich seufzte innerlich. Immer dieses geschwollene männliche Gelaber.

„Hast du denn irgendwie einen Plan, was mir jetzt machen könnten?"

Seine Augen schienen mich förmlich zu durchbohren als er mich zornig ansah. Unwillkürlich erschauderte ich.

„Erst einmal machen WIR gar nichts, weil es kein WIR geben wird! Ich werde dich…"

„Ja? Was willst du?"

Tja, Pech Voldi, kein Zauberstab zur Hand.

Er antwortete mir nicht und dachte wohl das gleiche wie ich.

Ich beobachtete ihn erstaunt, wie er seltsame Verrenkungen mit seinen Händen machte.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"

Er warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ich versuche zu zaubern."

„Ohne Zauberstab?"

„Ja, normalerweise kann ich das, aber…", er ließ die Hände sinken, „es klappt nicht."

Plötzlich ging ein Beben durch das Gras unter uns.

Wir erstarrten.

Ein tiefes Grummeln ertönte.

„Sag mir, dass das dein Magen war", sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

Er setzte zu einer giftigen Antwort an, die in einen Schrei wechselte.

Der Hang, auf dem ich mich noch befand, senkte sich.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf und sprang hinunter, stolperte und fiel natürlich genau auf Voldemort.

Er wollte mich angeekelt von sich schieben, aber er starrte ungläubig auf den Hang, der im Boden verschwand und stattdessen eine kleine Birke erschien.

„Was…"

Wir sahen uns an.

„…war das denn?", führte er zu Ende.

Jetzt hatte Voldemort plötzlich kein Problem mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit. Scheinbar war er doch nicht so unnahbar, wie er immer tat. Ja, ich glaube, er hatte wirklich Schiss.

Wir versuchten einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu finden und stillschweigend einigten wir uns auf eine kleine Höhle, die einfach auf der gigantischen Grasfläche rumstand.

Naja, dann kam schon das zweite Problem; die Nacht brach ein und kleine Eiskristalle bildeten sich auf unserer Kleidung.

Klar, wir brauchten Feuer, aber wie machen ohne Zauberstab?

Ein Feuerzeug tragen Zauberer natürlich auch normalerweise nicht mit sich rum.

Es wurde immer kälter – ich sah, dass Voldemorts lange bleiche Finger sich bläulich färbten. Erstaunlich waren auch die rosa Flecken auf seinen Wangen, die ihm fast einen menschlichen Eindruck verliehen.

„Ist dir etwa kalt?" Ich konnt's mir nicht verkneifen.

Er gab nur ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich.

„Wie bitte?"

Keine Antwort.

Voldemort hatte keinen Zauberstab und mir wurde langweilig, deswegen wurde ich frech: „Ich hab dich immer noch nicht gehört!"

Er sah wütend zu mir auf. „Ja, mir IST kalt!"

„Wir brauchen Feuer", stellte ich fest.

Er schnaubte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall, geh doch schon mal welches holen!"

Ich grinste liebenswürdig. „Schau mal, da in der Ecke sind Stöcke und trockene Blätter."

Er äugte misstrauisch in die düstere Ecke, in der die Stöcke und die Blätter lagen. „Sehr schön", sagte er dann übertrieben höflich, „Dann mach doch mal, du kannst ja einen Feuertanz tanzen, dann kriegen wir sicherlich Feuer."

Mit seiner Glatze und dem inzwischen blau angelaufenen Kinn machte er einen fast lächerlichen Eindruck, der mich dazu veranlasste, die Sache wirklich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Ich rückte das trockene Zeugs in der Mitte der Höhle und packte mir zwei arglos herumliegende Steine.

Voldemort brach in schrilles, kaltes Lachen aus. „Das versuchst du nicht wirklich, oder? Ich wusste ja, das du blöd bist, aber so blöd…"

Ich lief zornesrot an. „Dann sag mal, TOM, fällt dir denn was Besseres ein?"

Sein Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. Sah ziemlich dümmlich aus.

Aber er widersprach mir nicht und ich machte mich ans Werk.

Tja, 2 Minuten später hatten wir ein Lagerfeuer.

Keine Ahnung, ob ich ihn beeindruckt hatte, wenn ja, verbarg er es sehr gut.

Er setzte sich lediglich näher ans Feuer um seine Finger zu wärmen.

Im Schatten, der hinten an der Höhlenwand widergespiegelt wurde, sahen sie einer fetten Spinne nicht unähnlich – ich hatte in paar Sekunden lang das Bedürfnis ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht mit mir Schattenspiele machen will – aber natürlich verwarf ich den Gedanken sofort wieder, sonst wär er mir sicher heute doch noch an die Gurgel gesprungen.

Der Tag endete damit, dass wir beide total erschöpft vor dem Feuer einschliefen, an die Höhlenwand gelehnt und so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir von einem unheilvollen Rumoren geweckt und stellten erschrocken fest, dass die Höhle spurlos verschwunden war.

Wir sprachen kein Wort miteinander sondern rappelten uns auf und machten uns an einem kleinen Fluss (der übrigens gestern noch nicht da gewesen war) frisch.

Es war eine ungemütliche Stimmung zwischen uns, er war total miesepetrig und grummelte vor sich hin und ich rannte ständig gegen irgendwelche Bäume, die einfach so aus dem Boden schossen.

Die Gegend hatte sich sowieso total verändert.

Dort, wo gestern nur grüne Wiese war, hatte sich über Nacht ein tropischer Dschungel gebildet.

Die Sonne schien uns auf den Kopf und es herrschte ein unerträgliches Klima und bald begannen wir, uns aus unserem Umhang zu schälen. Mehr war aber nicht drin, immerhin kannten wir uns nicht und ein gewisser Ekel herrschte beidseitig.

Schließlich sprachen wir aber doch miteinander und bekamen uns sofort in die Köppe, weil wir uns nicht auf die Richtung einigen konnten, in die wir nun weiterziehen sollten.

Mehrmals fiel das Wort „Trennen", aber richtig ging doch keiner von uns darauf ein, weil es doch ziemlich unheimlich war, wenn plötzlich eine Bananenstaude direkt dort aus dem Boden spross, wo du zuletzt standest.

Schließlich gingen wir einfach in das tiefe Waldgestrüpp vor uns…

Ein Fehler, wie sich später herausstellen sollte…


	2. Chapter 2

Irgendwie war es ja doch lustig, als wir uns so durch das dichte Buschzeugs schlugen. Der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten mit Umhang um die Taille gebunden, schob keuchend (wegen der ansteigenden Temperatur) Zweige beiseite und stolperte hin und wieder über eine Baumwurzel.

Ich finde, im gewissen Sinne passen wir perfekt zusammen – er war ohne seinen Zauberstab und seiner Horde Todesser mindestens genauso tollpatschig wie ich (wobei er nicht ständig in diverse Treibsandkuhlen reintaperte und sich auch in keiner Liane fast erwürgt).

Die ganze Zeit ging es so – Trampelei durch einen nahezu undurchdringlichen Urwald, Hitze die einen fast zum Kreislaufkollaps brachte und die ganze Zeit glühte die Sonne unerbittlich durch das Blätterdach auf uns nieder.

Es musste gegen Mittag sein, als mir der erste Punkt auf Voldemorts Gesicht auffiel, ungefähr dort, wo sein Nasenrücken sein müsste, immerhin hat er ja keine Nase…

Sommersprossen!

Wir machten gerade eine Pause von der Rennerei und er beklagte sich gerade darüber, dass sein Magen keine Bananen vertrüge.

Er war tatsächlich braun geworden…

Ob es am Mangeln seines Zauberstabs lag oder an der Tatsache, dass er normalerweise keine Sonnenbäder machte, aber er hatte wirklich Sommersprossen…

Ich muss ihn ziemlich fasziniert angeglotzt haben, denn er unterbrach seinen Vortrag über Bananen und sah mich ziemlich finster an.

„'Tschuldigung", sagte ich hastig und sah weg.

„Auf jeden Fall – Bananen! So was essen doch nur so Trottel wie Dumbledore, die freuen sich sicher über diese gelbe Farbe, ich hasse Gelb! Das ist so hell! Schwarz dagegen…"

Ich ließ ihn reden, es lenkte ihn davon ab, Rachegedanken gegen den Schuldigen zu schmieden, der uns in dieses Verschwindekabinett geschickt hatte und Mordgedanken gegen mich zu hegen, weil ich eben das einzige Lebewesen war, das er bisher hier getroffen hatte.

Schließlich half sein Gejammer über freundliche gelb - strahlende Bananen aber nichts, der Hunger wurde inzwischen unerträglich und es weit und breit nur Essbares in Form von Bananen gab.

Ich hab ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben ein derartig ekelerfülltes Gesicht gesehen, wenn jemand etwas essen musste, das er nicht mochte und das war Mungundus, als man ihm anbot, einen frischen gesunden Salat zu kosten.

Ich mein, was ist an einer Banane so ekelig, dass man gucken musste wie ein Hund, der einen üblen Geruch in die Nase kriegt?

Ich mampfte glücklich an meiner Frucht (man, ich hatte noch nie so ne leckere Banane gegessen – ich hoffte nur, das sie nicht einfach aus meinem Bauch verschwand oder sich in einen Gletscher oder so verwandelte…

Voldemort hingegen hielt sich angeekelt die Hand vor die Nasenschlitze (andere hätten an dieser Stelle die Nase mit den Fingern zusammengedrückt) und biss Stückchen ab, auf die eine Maus stolz gewesen wäre und würgte sie wie widerliche Medizin runter.

„Du verdirbst mir den Appetit", sagte ich säuerlich.

Er würdigte mir nicht mal einen Blick. „Dein Problem."

Na danke auch…

„Eine Banane kann auch sehr lecker sein…"

„Sei still du wertloses Schlammblut!"

Hui hatte der schlechte Laune.

„Okay, okay... Selber Schlammblut", antwortete ich.

Seine Augen flackerten kurz zornig zu mir rüber, aber dann wendete er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages passierte nichts Erwähnenswertes mehr. Gelatsche und nochmals Gelatsche, ich versank bis zur Hüfte in Treibsand, bis Voldemort sich endlich mal dazu bequemte, heldenhafter Retter zu spielen und mich wieder herauszuziehen.

Wir übernachteten unter einem großen Stein, dessen Vorsprung uns ein wenig Schutz vor der wieder eintretenden Kälte gab.

Praktischerweise gab es hier auch kleine Steine, mit denen ich ein Feuer machen konnte.

Dann gab es wieder Gerangel.

Es gab nun keine Möglichkeit, sich weit voneinander wegzusetzen, wenn man gleichzeitig nah am Feuer sein wollte und natürlich wollte jeder seine klammen Finger wärmen…

Schließlich saßen wir trotzig Schulter an Schulter an dem Feuer und sprachen mal wieder kein Wort.

Als uns schließlich die Müdigkeit überkam, merkte keiner von uns, dass unsere Köpfe langsam auf die Schulter des jeweilig anderen sackten…

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und bemerkte erstaunt, das Voldemort verschwunden war.

Das Feuer war zu einem kleinen Aschehaufen runter gebrannt und ich wunderte mich fast ein wenig, das wir immer noch in einem tropischen Wald waren und nicht inzwischen unter Wasser oder sonst wo.

Mit steifen Fingern rieb ich mir den Morgentau vom Umhang.

Wo war der Kerl bloß?

Voldemort war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Ein wenig beunruhigt stand ich auf.

Was, wenn auch wilde Tiere hier einfach auftauchen? Ich hab noch nie von einem so seltsamen Verschwindekabinett gehört (ich bin in meiner Hogwartszeit mal versehentlich in eins gestolpert…).

Keine Ahnung, warum ich mich jetzt so um ihn sorgte, aber ein wenig unwohl war mir schon bei dem Gedanken, ihn nicht meckernd herumsitzend zu sehen, irgendwie hab ich mich sicherer mit ihm gefühlt – er war ja trotz Fehlen des Zauberstabs ein mächtiger Zauberer…

Sollte ich nach ihm rufen?

Morgentau lief mir nun die Nasenspitze runter.

Wütend rieb ich mir mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und erstarrte.

Etwas brach dort durch das Gebüsch und kam direkt auf mich zu!

Vor Panik drehte ich mich um und wolle davonlaufen – und krachte natürlich mit Karacho gegen den großen Stein, an dem wir genächtigt hatten.

Ich purzelte auf den Boden und blieb erst einmal benommen liegen.

Dann hörte ich Schritte näher kommen und ein spöttisch blickendes Gesicht erschien über mir.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Ich versuchte zu antworten, doch mein Schädel tat mir derartig weh, dass ich einfach nur trocken schluchzen konnte.

Und dann tat Voldemort etwas, was ich nie von ihm erwartet hatte; er nahm meine Hand und zog mich wieder hoch, lehnte mich gegen den Stein und reichte mir ein feuchtes Stück Moos, das ich mir auf die Stirn presste. Eine herrliche Erleichterung machte sich in meinem schmerzenden Kopf breit.

Dann vielen mir die Fische auf, die nun vor dem Aschehaufen lagen.

„Was…"

„Ich hatte keine Lust auf Bananen", war die schlichte Antwort.

„Ah." Ich tupfte ein wenig mit dem Moos an meiner Stirn herum. „Aber roh können wir die nicht essen – warte einen Augenblick, bis meine Kopfschmerzen weg sind…"

Er beachtete mich nicht, sondern griff zu zwei Steinchen und machte Feuer.

Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Selbst er lernt also dazu.

* * *

„Du hast da was am Kopf!"

Er starrte mich zornig an. „Was?"

Ich deutete auf seine Glatze. „Da!"

Er tastete über seinen Kopf und seine Miene wurde steinern.

„Und am Kinn auch."

Er fummelte sich am Kinn rum und seine Miene verdüsterte sich zunehmend.

„Und Augenbrauen kriegst du auch!", fügte ich hinzu.

Es war wirklich zum schießen. Scheinbar war Voldemorts Haarlosigkeit Zauberkraftbedingt und ohne Zauberstab…

Er seufzte schließlich wütend und stampfte zornig weiter durch den Wald.

Ich kicherte leise und ging hinter ihm her.

„Hast du das gehört?"

Er drehte sich genervt zu mir um. „Was?"

Meine Knie schlotterten. „Da! Da war es schon wieder!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das war nur wieder irgendeine Erscheinung oder ein Gegenstand, der verschwindet…"

„Nein! Es hörte sich eher an wie… atmen!"

Er kicherte bösartig. „Aber aber Tonks, das ist doch nur der Voldemort, der muss genauso atmen wie jeder andere Mensch auch! Und jetzt halt die Klappe."

Er drehte sich um und ging weiter. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Voldemort nicht so atmete, als würde er einen 3 Tonnen-Körper mit sich rumschleppen.

Verdammt zögernd trampelte ich ihm hinterher.

* * *

„Da war es…"

„Verdammt noch mal, kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

Ich nickte eingeschüchtert. „Aber…"

„Kein Aber, ich werde…"

Keine Ahnung was er wird, auf jeden Fall krachte es plötzlich hinter uns im Gebüsch und ein riesiges Vieh brach daraus hervor und landete mit einem mehr oder weniger eleganten Satz vor uns.

Ich wusste nicht was es war, aber es sah verdammt hungrig aus und hatte einen grünen Schuppenpanzer und lange spitze Fangzähne.

Ein paar Sekunden der Stille verstrichen, dann stieß das Vieh ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus und rannte mit langen Sätzen auf uns zu.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff ich Voldemorts Ärmel und zog ihn beiseite und das Tier krachte mit Schwung gegen eine Bananenstaude, worauf es von dutzenden von Bananen beregnet wurde.

Ein ersticktes Kreischen tönte unter dem Haufen, ich nahm mir einen dickeren Ast, der auf dem Boden herumlag und haute ihn mit Schmackes auf die Birne des Monstrums. Das Gebrülle erstarb mit einem Mal.

„Komm, wir hauen besser ab, bevor er wieder wach wird", sagte ich hastig zu Voldemort.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen und wir liefen davon. Ich bemerkte beim Davonlaufen, wie er mir einen Blick zuwarf – allerdings nicht sonderlich bewundernd sondern spöttisch.

Man, der gönnt mir meinen Erfolg nur nicht, weil Bananen uns gerettet haben…

Dennoch, als wir nach ein paar Minuten unser Tempo verlangsamten, schworen wir uns halbherzig, die ganze Zeit über im Verschwindekabinett zusammenzubleiben und uns gegenseitig zu helfen – weil wir davon eben beide profitieren, falls uns wieder so ein Brülltier angreift. Der Gedanke, dass auch Tiere hier einfach so kommen und gehen können, war uns nicht sonderlich geheuer…


	3. Chapter 3

Anm. des Autors: Ab hier gibt es nun eine kleine Neuerung, nämlich die Sicht aus 2 Perspektiven - einmal von Voldemort, einmal natürlich von Tonks.

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen bedanken, die bisher reviewt haben ;-)

lg, Bustakee

* * *

**  
Kapitel 2 – Der Streit**

Urplötzlich veränderte die Umgebung sich.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung verschwanden mit einem Schlag die ganzen Bäume und Sträucher und eine wahnsinnige Kälte, kälter noch als die, die einen Nachts mit Vorliebe heimsuchte.

Eine einzelne Schneeflocke rieselte schlingernd von dem nun grau gefärbten Himmel und landete weich auf meiner Nasenspitze.

„Schnee", bemerkte Voldemort überflüssigerweise.

„Ja…", sagte ich langsam. „Und wo in diesem Verschwindekabinett Schnee ist…"

„Eine Lawine!", schrie Voldemort da plötzlich.

„Genau, das mein i…"

„Über dir!"

Ich sah hoch und mein Herz machte einen Aussetzer.

Eine riesige Lawine.

Sie krachte mir nichts dir nichts aus heiterem Himmel auf mich runter.

Verdammt, ich war verloren, es sei denn…

Ich sah mich um und sah weit weit entfernt von mir Voldemort davonlaufen.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ich von dem Schneekoloss begraben.

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's geschafft hab, mich auszugraben, aber irgendwie lag ich nun schwer atmend auf dem Schnee, der nun die ganze Gegend unter sich begraben hatte.

Mir war total schwindelig und saukalt, ich hatte wegen des vorherigen Tropenklimas meinen Umhang noch um meine Hüften geschlungen und so zitterte und bibberte ich nun herum, unfähig mich zu bewegen.

Schnee hing in meinen Haaren, meinen Wimpern und ich hatte auch Schnee eingeatmet, weswegen ich erst mal einen schwächlichen Hustenanfall bekam.

Nach einer Weile, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, schaffte ich es, mich zittrig aufzusetzen und mit bebenden Händen meinen Umhang über meine blau angelaufenen Arme zu ziehen.

Naja, wie ich Sekunden später feststellte, half das absolut nichts, im Gegenteil, der Umhang hatte sich voll Wasser gesaugt und war dann gefroren.

Meine Sinne schwanden und kamen wieder, vor Kälte konnte ich keine klaren Gedanken fassen…

Eisiger Wind strich über die unerbittliche Wüste aus Schnee…

Dann ein Knirschen von Schritten im Schnee hinter mir. Ich war zu schwach um mich noch irgendwie bewegen zu können und ich musste mich auch gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

Er stand hinter mir, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, um mich herumzugehen, um zu sehen, wie es mir ging.

„Ich…", fing er an, doch heiße blanke Wut kochte in mir auf und ich unterbrach ihn schneidend.

„Verräter", flüsterte ich so laut, wie es meine gefrorenen Lippen zuließen.

Jetzt stellte er sich doch vor mich und ich sah mit lodernden Augen zu ihm auf. „Verdammt, wo warst du, ich bin fast draufgegangen!"

Er schnaubte. „Ich halte mein Leben doch für wertvoller als deines, Tonks."

Vor Zorn erzitterte mein Kinn. „So? Ich hätte dir geholfen, ich hätte dich nicht einfach im Stich gelassen, ich…"

„Feige?", unterbrach er mich wütend. „Ich, Lord Voldemort, bin ni…"

„Verdammtes Arschloch, du bist feige, verdammt noch mal feige, kein Wunder, dass du das du dein Gefolge einschüchtern musst, um dir zu folgen, wer würde dir schon so viel Vertrauen schenken und dir freiwillig folgen? Und es ist auch kein Wunder, das du das bist, was du bist, wer will schon einen solchen Verräter wie dich als Freund? Oh erhabener Lord Ichbindergrößte! Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst so vernünftig und würdest wenigstens dieses eine Mal dich zusammenreißen und nicht den großen Macker markieren, aber ich hab mich in dich getäuscht, du bist wohl doch nur eine hässliche, abscheuliche Bestie und wirst es immer bleiben! Oh mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur glauben, wir würden uns verstehen nach all den Leben die du zerstört hast? Ich war dumm, dumm und naiv, aber das wird mir nicht noch einmal passieren, nein, ich werde in dieser Eiswüste erfrieren und ich will auch gar nicht, das du, falls du das vorgehabt hättest, hilfst, eher will ich sterben!"

Sein Blick flackerte seltsam und kaum merklich zitterte er.

„Okay, wenn das dein Wunsch ist…"

Mit einem Wehen seines Umhangs wandte er sich um und schritt durch den blendend hellen Schnee davon.

Eine Brise verwehte seine Spuren, als er in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde.

Ich blieb bibbernd zurück und schaffte es endlich, mich irgendwie aufzurappeln und wankend in die andere Richtung davonzutorkeln.

* * *

Tränen brannten auf meinen Wangen.

Nicht, weil ich ihn vermisste oder weil ich wegen meinem Wutanfall irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte… Was mich wirklich ärgerte, und das nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, war meine unglaubliche Gutgläubigkeit.

Warum? Warum war er nicht verdammt noch mal einfach bei mir geblieben und wäre mit mir unter dem noch verdammteren Schnee begraben worden? Am besten so tief, dass er das ganze nicht überlebt hätte?

Ich war zugegebenermaßen eine sehr Tollpatschige und ein oft belächeltes Naivchen, aber noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich mich derartig geschämt.

Ich ärgerte mich derartig, dass mir gar nicht auffiel, das ich vor Kälte fast ohnmächtig wurde, aber wie so oft kam der Zufall mir zu Hilfe und eine geräumige Höhle spross wie eine Blume genau vor meinen Füßen aus dem Boden.

Genau genommen war das wirklich eine Lebensrettung, aber in meinem Körper spielten sich so viele Sachen gleichzeitig ab, dass mir das nicht so richtig klar wurde.

Ich ging hinein, machte Feuer mit Stöcken, die scheinbar in wirklich jeder Höhle hier rumlagen, rollte mich davor zusammen und ein paar Sekunden später fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

Als ich mich dann weitgehend ausgeschlafen hatte, war mir so herrlich warm und behaglich, das ich ein paar Minuten einfach mit geschlossenen Augen liegen.

Das Feuer hatte meinen Umhang komplett getrocknet und mich mit wohliger Wärme aufgetaut.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und beobachtete orangene Lichtpunkte, die das Feuer an die Höhlendecke warf.

Draußen vor der Höhle hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, aber immer noch lag so hoch Schnee, dass ich mich höchstwahrscheinlich aus der Höhle rausgraben musste.

Ich setzte mich schwerfällig auf und zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen.

Mein Rücken schmerzte wie sau, kein Wunder bei dem harten Boden der Höhle.

Das Feuer war noch lustig am fackeln, was bedeutete, das ich nicht allzu lange geschlafen haben konnte.

Nachdem ich einigermaßen wieder klar denken konnte, beschloss ich, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuziehen, ich wusste nicht, wie lange mir die Höhle gegönnt war und wie lange es draußen noch Schnee gab, deswegen wollte ich die günstige Gelegenheit ausnutzen.

Ich trat vor die Höhle und beschloss, weiter nach Westen zu gehen.

Ich wusste aus diversen Aurorenkursen, das jedes Verschwindekabinett irgendwo auch einen Ausgang hatte und ich war wild entschlossen, den zu finden und vor allen Dingen: ohne Voldemort! Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich das nicht schaffen könnte!

So kalt wie gestern war es dem Himmel sei Dank nicht mehr, die Sonne schien warm auf die Schneedecke und auf meinen Rücken, der über die Sonnenstrahlen sehr dankbar war.

Ich empfand die Wanderung sogar als recht angenehm!

Ich hatte im heimischen London schon lange keinen Urlaub mehr gehabt und jetzt, wo ich auch Ruhe vor Voldemort hatte, war ich sogar nah dran, das ganze zu genießen!

Mit geröteten Wangen und einer leicht triefenden Nase stapfte ich durch den Schnee und hinterließ tiefe Fußspuren…

* * *

**_Voldemort_**

Er hatte einen Unterschlupf in einem hohlen Baum gefunden.

Sehr bequem war es zwar nicht und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er eben in einem Baum nächtigte, konnte er sich auch kein Feuer machen, aber es war auszuhalten gewesen.

Er hatte lange und unruhig geschlafen, viele Gedanken waren durch seinen Kopf gerauscht, und fast ausschließlich handelten sie von Tonks.

Diese verdammte Zicke, was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei, so mit ihm zu sprechen! Er war Lord Voldemort, der stärkste Zauberer überhaupt! Er war zu geschockt über ihre Reaktion gewesen, um zurück zu schreien, seit langer Zeit hatte man so nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, niemals hätte es überhaupt jemals gewagt, so was auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen!

Aber sie, sie hatte es gewagt, ein einfaches Schlammblut ohne große Begabung und dazu noch so ein billiger Methamorphmagus!

Er quetschte sich aus dem Baumstamm ins Freie.

Die Sonne schien sanft auf seine Haare, die über Nacht um einiges länger geworden waren und nun seidig und schwarz über seine Schultern fielen und sich im Wind zu leichten Locken kräuselten.

Ein kleiner Vollbart hatte sich ebenfalls dazugesellt und nach dem Gefühl zufolge waren seine Augenbrauen wieder komplett vorhanden.

Peinlich. Wenn sein Gefolge ihn so gesehen hätte…

Aber genau das hatte ihm in der Nacht auch zu denken gegeben – sein Gefolge.

Es war ihm unangenehm einzugestehen, aber er hatte tatsächlich unnütze Gedanken an seine Todesser vergeudet, solch sentimentaler Quatsch wie „was tun sie wohl gerade".

Er war grade mal 3 Tage in diesem bescheuerten Verschwindekabinett und schon begann er sich aufzuführen wie ein Verrückter.

Und das nur wegen Tonks, diesem Schlammblut.

Er beschloss fest, nicht weiter an sie zu denken und in Richtung Westen nach dem Ausgang des Kabinetts zu suchen.

Doch während er so durch den Schnee marschierte und in der Ferne ein paar Tannen betrachtete, die im Sonnenlicht unter ihrer Schneemütze glitzerten, hatte er doch Probleme damit, sich nicht die ganze Zeit zu fragen, ob Tonks wohl überhaupt noch lebte…

Sie war knapp vor dem Erfrieren gewesen, als sie sich getrennt hatten und es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie noch die Kraft gehabt hatte, um sich einen warmen Unterschlupf zu suchen…

In Gedanken schüttelte er sich selbst an den Schultern, um endlich mit diesem blödsinnigen Nachdenken aufzuhören.

War aber gar nicht so einfach…

Da entdeckte er die Spuren im Schnee.

Sie durften noch relativ frisch sein, weil sie noch gut zu erkennen waren.

Er folgte ihrem Lauf und tatsächlich: sie war nur noch schwer zu erkennen, weil sie so weit weg war, aber sie lebte und schien sich in guter Verfassung zu befinden, lief in Richtung Westen…

Und noch etwas entdeckte er und mit einem Mal begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen.

Aus dem Boden erblühte ein Monstrum von Tier, das sich streckte und dann, wild mit den gorillaartigen Armen fuchtelnd, hinter Tonks herstampfte.

Sie bemerkte es nicht.

Da begann Voldemort zu rennen.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks-

Ich dachte mir nichts böses, als es hinter mir plötzlich zu rumoren begann.

Das passiert hier ja bekanntlich öfters und inzwischen hatte ich mich dran gewöhnt, deswegen drehte ich mich nicht mal um.

Und ich hatte die ganze Zeit so nen blöden Ohrwurm: „wir waaaandern, wir waaaaandern…"

Glücklich zog ich meinen Umhang ein wenig hoch, weil mein Hals kalt wurde…

Hinter mir hörte ich einen Schrei.

Na und, war sicher nur ein Vogel oder sonst was plötzlich aufgetauchtes…

* * *

-Voldemort-

Wieso hörte sie dieses Monster hinter ihr nicht?

War sie taub?

Voldemort rannte so schnell er konnte auf Tonks und ihren Verfolger zu, war sich aber nicht sicher, die rechtzeitig zu erreichen, deswegen rief er nach ihr.

Keine Reaktion.

„Tonks! Pass auf!", versuchte er es noch einmal.

Sie zuckte nicht mal zusammen.

Voldemort hielt sich wütend die inzwischen schmerzende Seite.

Er kam näher und näher…

Je näher er kam, desto genauer konnte er das Wesen sehen, das hinter Tonks herstampfte.

Es sah so aus wie die Leute sich Yetis vorstellten: groß, haarig und affenartig, mit schneeweißen Zotteln und klauenartigen Händen.

Gleich war er bei da…

Dann schnürte es ihm vor Panik die Luft ab: Das yetiartige Tier war nun so dicht hinter Tonks, das sie endlich seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und sich umdrehte.

Er sah ihre schreckensgeweiteten Augen, hörte ihren Schrei, sah, wie das Monster eine Klaue hob…

Voldemort dachte gar nicht nach, es war ihm egal, was als nächstes passierte, er hatte plötzlich ein Gefühl in seinem Körper auflodern, das er noch nie zuvor hatte – den Wunsch jemanden zu retten.

Er stürzte sich mit einem gewaltigen Satz vor…

* * *

-Tonks-

Ich drehte mich um und sah dem Tod direkt ins Antlitz: eine gewaltige Klaue senkte sich auf mich nieder…

Ich war versteinert, wie festgefroren auf dem Schnee unter mir, konnte mich vor Angst nicht bewegen.

Ich war verloren.

In Sekundenschnelle schossen tausende von Gedanken durch meinen Kopf, vor verschwommenen Bildern konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen…

Das musste es wohl sein, das Nahtoderlebnis, von dem man immer erzählte…

Im Licht der Sonne sah ich die Krallen meines Angreifers, ein einziger Schlag war tödlich, so groß war sie…

Ich schloss meine Augen…

* * *

Plötzlich hörte ich ein animalisches Brüllen von meinem Angreifer und erschrocken sah ich auf.

Das Wesen war scheinbar mit einem unsanften Stoß zur Seite gestoßen worden und taumelte noch…

Mein Blick wanderte etwas höher und ich sah gerade noch rechtzeitig Voldemort elegant wieder Richtung Erde fallen und katzengleich auf allen Vieren im Schnee landen.

Vor Schreck hielt ich die Luft an.

Der?

Er schien selber nicht so richtig zu wissen, was er hier machte, aber nun ballte er seine inzwischen sonnengebräunten Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte das Tier, das mich offenbar für sein Mittagsessen auserkoren hatte, zu reizen und von mir wegzulocken.

Das Vieh ließ sich wirklich leicht reizen – etwas zu leicht für meinen Geschmack.

Es sprühte Sabber aus seinem Maul und stampfte zornig mit seinen Füßen auf.

Es hieb nach Voldemort aus, der mit einem gekonnten Flickflack auswich, was mich zugegebenermaßen sehr beeindruckte.

Doch das dämliche Monstrum (was übrigens Mungundus nicht unähnlich sah – Sorry, das musste jetzt mal raus) ließ kurz darauf von ihm ab, offenbar weil es begriff, das Voldemort einfach zu schnell und wendig für ihn war.

Und schwuppdiwupp musste ich wieder um mein Leben fürchten, und zwar wirklich: als ich mich unauffällig verdrücken wollte, schoss plötzlich (was ist die Welt doch ungerecht) ein Felsen aus dem Boden und versperrte mir galant den Weg.

„Tom!" war das erste, was ich in meiner Verzweiflung rief.

Er schien nicht sonderlich begeistert darüber, das ich ihn Tom genannt hatte, aber er eilte sofort und ohne zu Zögern zur Hilfe.

„Hau ab!"

Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen, als Voldemort das Viech ablenkte, eilte ich um den Felsen herum und ließ mich schwer atmend vor Aufregung dahinter nieder.

* * *

Doch was ich nun hörte war noch schlimmer, als es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Schreie, Brüllen und hastige Schritte durch den Schnee vereinten sich zu einer haarsträubenden Mischung.

Dann grölte das Monstrum besonders laut, ich hörte ein ersticktes Aufkeuchen und etwas durch den Schnee wirbeln.

Schwere Schritte entfernten sich rasch.

Und dann Stille.

Schwere betäubende Stille.

„Voldemort?", sagte ich leise.

Keine Antwort.

Mist, was war da los…?

Ich schritt vorsichtig wieder um den Fels herum und mein Herz blieb mir vor Entsetzten fast stehen.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Der Wanderer**

Ich sah ihn nur auf der Seite liegen, aber ich bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er rührte sich nicht.

Zitternd stahl ich mich näher heran.

Dann entdeckte ich das Blut, das den Schnee benetzte, ihn dunkelrot färbte und sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete.

„Voldemort?"

Ich hatte um ehrlich zu sein mit keiner Antwort gerechnet und bekam sie auch nicht.

Ich beugte mich ein wenig vor…

Er sah fast aus wie ein gefallener Engel (poetisch beschrieben), wie er leicht zusammengekrümmt im Schnee lag; seine schwarzen Haare lagen kreuz und quer neben ihm und er hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Sogar eine richtige Nase hatte er inzwischen, nun blass und mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelt. Ich ging um ihn herum um seine Wunde näher zu begutachten.

Sie war viel tiefer als ich angenommen hatte.

Unwillkürlich stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen.

Er starb.

Jede Faser in meinem Körper versuchte mir klarzumachen, dass es sinnlos war, sich hier weiter aufzuhalten und zu riskieren, dass dieses Vieh von eben zurückkam.

Die Tränen liefen an meinen Wangen hinunter und tropften auf den Boden.

Ich konnte ihn doch da nicht einfach liegen und sterben lassen!

Dumbledore hatte mir mal erklärt, das Voldemort unsterblich war, nahezu um genau zu sein, aber war er das auch ohne Zauberstab? Ohne das er seine Zauberkraft benutzen konnte?

Ein kurzer Griff nach seinem Handgelenk bestätigte meine Vermutung; der Puls war viel zu schwach.

Er würde sterben, wenn ich nichts tat.

Aber würde er es nicht auch tun, wenn ich ihm half? Die Wunde, ein gezielter Klauenschlag in den Bauch, war sehr tief und blutete stark.

Ich fasste endlich einen Entschluss.

Je länger ich wartete, desto mehr verschlimmerte sich sein Zustand.

Und auch wenn er Lord Voldemort sein mochte, der mächtigste und schlimmste lebende Zauberer, auch wenn wir uns gestritten hatten und ich ihn eigentlich nie wieder sehen wollte, gerettet bleibt gerettet.

* * *

Ich hievte mir einen Arm über die Schulter und zog seinen leblosen Körper hoch.

Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass der Gute federleicht war und es deswegen kaum Probleme gab, ihn mitzuschleifen, obwohl der Schnee ein wenig hinderlich war.

Ich schaffte es, ihn bis zu der Höhle, in der ich übernachtet hatte, zu schleppen und ihn dort abzulegen.

Aber was nun? Seine Wunde blutete stark und natürlich erschienen hier keine nützlichen Dinge wie Verband und Pflaster aus dem Nichts…

Kurz entschlossen zog ich meinen Umhang aus, hob seinen leblosen Körper leicht an und wickelte meinen Umhang um seine Wunde.

Dann machte ich rasch ein Feuer.

Das ich fast am erfrieren war, muss ich wohl kaum erwähnen…

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht verschlimmerte sich sein Zustand.

Geweckt von einem schwachen Wimmern schlug ich die Augen auf und machte mich rasch an der ersterbenden Glut unseres Lagerfeuers zu schaffen, damit ich in der Dunkelheit, die in der Höhle herrschte, was erkennen konnte.

Das Feuer flammte wieder auf und die Höhle wurde in orangenes Licht getaucht.

Der Anblick war wirklich nicht schön: das Blut war weitgehend durch den provisorischen Umhang-Verband gesickert und Voldemort war leichenblass und schwitzte heftig; offenbar wurde er von starken Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Ich hielt meine Hand an seine Stirn und Entsetzten machte sich in meinem Körper breit: ich hatte lange genug eine Ausbildung zum Auroren machen dürfen, um zu wissen, das sein Zustand mittlerweile mehr als kritisch war. Und das er schleunigst medizinische Hilfe brauchte!

In Gedanken ratterte ich alle Zaubertränke runter, die mir so einfielen und schließlich fand ich was ich brauchte: einen Trank der Fiebern linderte und Wunden heilte.

Die Zutaten waren sogar erschwinglich in der freien Natur, es war natürlich nur fraglich, ob's die auch in DIESER Natur gab, im Verschwindekabinett.

Voldemort stöhnte leise und qualvoll und drehte unruhig seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite.

Scheiße, es wurde wirklich allerhöchste Eisenbahn!

Mein Blick wanderte von Voldemort zum Höhlenausgang.

Der Vollmond hing groß und fett am Himmel und tauchte mit seinem Licht die Umgebung in silbernes Licht.

Und es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen, sogar recht heftig, man sah kaum was.

Unschlüssig sah ich zurück zu Voldemort.

Seine Wangen waren dunkelrot gefärbt und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

Ich linste wieder nach draußen.

Ich würde erfrieren, ohne meinen Umhang…

Zurück zu Voldemort… Da entdeckte ich seinen Schal.

Er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit schon umgehabt, jetzt mal abgesehen von unserer Tropensafari, aber ich hatte ihn nicht weiter beachtet.

Es würde nicht warm genug sein, aber ich musste es versuchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie vorausgesehen sah ich im dichten Schneegewirbel absolut gar nix.

Schnee wehte mir in die Augen, peitschte mir erbarmungslos gegen meine tauben Wangen und der Wind warf mich fast um.

Auf dem grauen Himmel war inzwischen kein einziger Mondstrahl mehr zu sehen, entsprechend düster war es…

Das Brausen des Windes rauschte in meinen Ohren, die drohten vor Kälte abzufallen.

Ich zog den Schal fester um meinen Hals und krallte mich mit meinen klammen Fingern in ihm fest.

Ein wenig weiter entfernt erkannte ich einen kleinen Wald, komplett in eine Schneewolke gehüllt, aber schwache Hoffnungen keimten in mir auf, das dort vielleicht Zutaten für den dummen Zaubertrank wachsen könnten.

Dann der Sturz.

Ist es nicht furchtbar typisch?

Nirgendwo in irgendeiner Weise eine Stolperstelle, nur eine einsame Wurzel ragte aus dem Boden, und natürlich musste ich ausgerechnet dort herlaufen.

Ich spurte einen Ruck durch meinen Körper gehen und dann raste der weiße Boden mir entgegen…

Ich prallte auf dem Schnee auf, mit einer derartigen Wucht, das mein Kopf zurückfederte.

Sofort wurde es schwarz um mich…

* * *

Ich erwachte von dem schwachen roten Glimmen, das durch meine Lider schien.

Zaghaft öffnete ich meine Augen und sah ein Lagerfeuer.

Ich lag genau dort wo ich ohnmächtig geworden war, mit dem kleinen Unterschied das irgendjemand mich in eine dicke Wolldecke gehüllt hatte und mir nun wohlig warm war.

„Du bist wach", sagte eine raue Stimme hinter mir.

Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, aber noch hatte ich nicht genügend Kraft dafür.

Jemand stapfte durch den Schnee an mir vorbei.

Schwere Stiefel mussten es sein…

Die Schritte liefen an mir vorbei und der Jemand ließ sich schwerfällig am Feuer wieder.

Das schien auf den ersten Blick kein Mensch zu sein, sondern ein wandelnder Berg, so gewaltig war seine Statur und so mächtig war sein Pelzmantel, in dem er steckte.

Er kratzte sich am stoppeligen Kinn und wandte mir sein Gesicht zu.

Ich erschauderte.

Ich mein, wenn man mit Moody zu tun hat ist man ja einiges gewöhnt, aber im Schein des Feuers sah die Narbe, die sich quer durch das Gesicht des Mannes am Feuer zog, 10mal schlimmer aus als das, was man von Moody gewöhnt war.

Und diese durchdringenden grauen Augen…

„Trink das", sagte er und reichte mir eine kleine hölzerne Trinkschale.

Zaghaft trank ich den Inhalt restlos leer, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Schlagartig kamen meine Kräfte zurück und ich setzte mich so rasch auf, dass die Trinkschale mir aus den Händen glitt und durch den Schnee rollte, bis zum Saum des Pelzmantels des Mannes.

Er hob die Schale auf und stocherte gelassen mit einem Stock im Lagerfeuer herum.

„Was machst du hier? Es ist gefährlich zu dieser Stunde alleine draußen umherzuirren."

Ich weiß, das ist nicht sonderlich höflich, aber ich ignorierte seine Frage und stattdessen brach ein „Wer sind Sie?" aus mir heraus.

Ein sanftmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

Seine Augen schienen im Glanz des Feuers zu glühen.

„Nenne mich den Wanderer. Ich habe keinen Namen."

Man, wie geheimnisvoll (Achtung, Ironie!).

„Sie müssen doch einen Namen haben, jeder hat einen!"

„Ich hatte sicher einen", er fuhr sich über die runzelige Stirn. „Sicher… vor vielen Jahren… Aber ich habe ihn vergessen, eines Tages, so lange her, wie es mir scheint…"

„Vergessen. Türlich. Sie sollten mal mit ihrem Alzheimer…"

„Ich bin seit 30 Jahren in diesem Verschwindekabinett eingesperrt, 30 lange Jahre lang. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich hatte niemanden mit dem ich reden konnte, niemanden, der mich bei meinem Namen rief… Ich habe ihn nicht gebraucht also habe ich ihn vergessen."

Ich schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich. „Seit 30 Jahren?", fragte ich dann heiser. „Wieso…? Heißt das, es gibt keinen… keinen…"

Der Wanderer wandte sein Narbengesicht wieder dem Feuer zu.

„Es gibt einen Ausgang, weit weg von hier. Aber ich kann ihn nicht benutzen, weil ich alleine bin. Dieses Verschwindekabinett kann Fluch wie Glück sein, einerseits schweißt es Leute eng zusammen, die zusammen die Gefahren des Kabinetts überleben, aber es kann einen auch gefangen nehmen, auf Lebzeiten wie ich befürchte. Aber ich habe mich längst damit abgefunden, ich ziehe durch das Kabinett und versuche seine Geheimnisse zu offenbaren… Ein Wanderer eben." Er lachte bitter.

Bei seiner Erzählung durchfuhr es mich eisig: Voldemort! Schwer verletzt und halb tot in der Höhle!

Ich sprang auf.

Der Wanderer sah milde verdutzt zu mir auf. „Was ist?"

„Ich bin losgezogen, um", es fiel mir sehr schwer „Freund" zu sagen, „um jemandem zu helfen, er blutet sehr stark und hat Fieber, wenn ich mich nicht beeile ist es vielleicht zu spät!"

Er hielt kurz inne, dann langte er in seinen Pelzmantel und zog einen Lederbeutel hervor.

Er wühlte kurz in ihm herum, dann zog er einen zweiten Beutel hervor, steckte ein paar Kräuter, eine Blechschüssel und Proviant herein (Anm.: prompt knurrte mein Magen geräuschvoll auf), verschnürte ihn sorgfältig und reichte ihn mir.

„Nimm das und mach aus den Kräutern in der Schüssel einen Trank. Ich habe dir auch etwas zu Essen mitgegeben, keine Sorge, ich habe noch genug. Außerdem", er langte nach einer großen Tasche, die mir erst gar nicht aufgefallen war, „hab ich hier noch zwei Wolldecken, ich bin mir sicher, ihr braucht sie dringender als ich."

Sprachlos vor Glück nahm ich die Dinge entgegen.

Seine grauen Augen erstrahlten im Feuerschein, als er mich mit einer Handbewegung antrieb mich zu beeilen.

Ich brachte in stockendes „Danke" hervor und rannte dann so schnell mich meine Beine trugen durch den Schnee zurück zur Höhle, in einen der Decken des Wanderers eingehüllt und von seinem Gebräu aus der Trinkschale beflügelt. Aber auch durch die Angst um Voldemorts Verfassung.

Ich warf einen letzten Blick über die Schulter und sah gerade noch, wie der Wanderer samt seinem Lagerfeuer spurlos verschwand und nur Schnee zurückließ.

Und eine kleine graue Feder.

* * *

Mein Hals brannte wie verrückt, als endlich durch das Schneegetöse in der Ferne die Umrisse der Höhle erschienen. Immerhin stand sie noch da wo sie hingehörte.

Ich presste schwer atmend die Wolldecken an mich und kämpfte mich die letzten Meter vorwärts…

Völlig fertig stolperte ich durch den Höhleneingang und legte mich fast ab, so viel Schwung hatte ich.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und drehte mich zu Voldemort um, der absolut still und bewegungslos in der Höhlenecke rumlag.

Ich warf die Wolldecken und den Beutel zu Boden und ging zu ihm.

Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig gewesen?

Er war total blass, fast schneeweiß…

War ich zu spät gekommen?

Ich ließ mich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und griff zögernd nach seiner Hand, um den Puls zu fühlen.

Ich spürte nichts!

Lag es an meinen noch steifgefrorenen Fingern, oder hatte er keinen Puls mehr? War er…

Ein Griff an seine Halsschlagader brachte dasselbe Ergebnis.

Nichts, gar nichts.

Ich betrachtete, inzwischen am ganzen Leib zitternd, argwöhnisch den Umhang, den ich als Verband um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte.

War mehr Blut durchgesickert?

Es war zu dunkel, um es erkennen zu können.

Tränen stiegen in meine Augen.

Nein. Es konnte doch jetzt nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein! Ich konnte doch nicht umsonst losgezogen sein, umsonst gerettet worden sein…

Das war nicht fair!

Innerlich schrie mein Geist auf, ein langer Schrei der Verzweiflung.

Ich wandte meinen tränenverschwommenen Blick von Voldemort und stockte, als er auf den Lederbeutel fiel.

Dieser Trank, den mir der Wanderer gegeben hatte, er hatte mir neue Energie gegeben… was, wenn er stark genug war, Voldemort… nun… wieder zu beleben?

Es war albern zu hoffen dass der Trank Tote wieder zu erwecken vermochte, aber ich gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass irgendwie noch Leben in ihm steckte…

Ich zog aus dem Lederbeutel die Blechschüssel hervor, ging kurz vor den Höhleneingang um Schnee in die Schüssel zu werfen (irgendwoher brauchte ich schließlich Wasser), machte mich daran das Lagerfeuer wieder in Gang zu kriegen und schmiss ein paar der Kräuter in die Schüssel.

Dann hielt ich sie übers Feuer (blöd nur, das die dumme Schüssel aus Blech war und deswegen meine Hand schon nach kurzer Zeit schmerzte…).

Mit einem kleinen Stöckchen (Vorher abgeputzt! Ehrlich!) rührte ich das Gebräu so gut wie möglich um und ließ es kurz abkühlen.

Dann setzte ich mich wieder neben Voldemort, hob seinen Kopf an und flößte ihm mit bebenden Händen das Zeugs ein.

Und dann wartete ich.

Er regte sich nicht.

Ich strich sanft über seine Wange.

Immer noch eiskalt.

Es musste zu spät gewesen sein.

Das war die Strafe für meine Tollpatschigkeit, irgendwann musste so was ja mal passieren.

Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich schrecklich einsam.

So schrecklich, das in meiner Brust ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen auftrat.

Ich war ganz alleine.

Und wenn ich den Wanderer richtig verstanden hatte, kam ich jetzt niemals mehr aus dem Verschwindekabinett raus.

Ganz alleine.

Und ich war Schuld an seinem Tod.

Ich sah aus dem Höhleneingang hinaus in die stürmische Schneenacht.

War es nicht besser, dass er nun tot ist?

_Er ist wegen dir gestorben._

ER war ein Mörder gewesen, hatte tausende von Familien zerschlagen, hat so viele in Angst und Schrecken versetzt…

_Was aber nichts an der Tatsache ändert, das er dich gerettet hat._

Der Orden des Phönix wollte ihn immer töten, hatte es nie geschafft…

Aber ich fühlte mich nicht gut bei diesem Gedanken.

Immer diese verdammten Gewissenskonflikte.

Dann war ich wieder am heulen, mein Kopf sank auf Voldemorts Brust und ich weinte mich in den Schlaf.

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich auf dem Boden, mit einer der Wolldecken zugedeckt.

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und stieß mir fast den Kopf an der Decke.

Ein Zittern durchfuhr meinen Körper und Gefühle der Erleichterung durchströmten meinen Körper, das ich Mühe hatte nicht laut loszujubeln.

Voldemort lebte! Er lebte wirklich! (Anm. des Autors: „Jaaaaaaaaa er lebt noch, er lebt noch, er lebt noch…)

Er saß nicht weit weg von mir an der Höhlenwand, hatte sich gegen sie gelehnt und blickte gedankenverloren nach draußen, wo immer noch Schnee lag, aber der Schneesturm hatte sich beruhigt.

„Voldemort?", sagte ich stockend.

Er wandte sich zu mir um und einen Moment lang vergaß ich alles um mich herum.

Er hatte sich ja immer weiter zu seinem alten Ich zurückverwandelt und nun also auch seine Augen…

Es war, als schien in ihnen die Sonne, die jetzt am Himmel nicht zu sehen war, dunkelbraun und so tief wie ein Meer.

Mit seinen schwarzen seidigen Haaren und der leicht bräunlichen (wenn auch momentan ziemlich blassen) Haut hatte er sogar etwas exotisches an sich – mit anderen Worten – er sah unglaublich gut aus.

Wer hätte das gedacht? Das so was wie Schönheit in **Voldemort **steckte?

„Du… lebst!", sagte ich ungläubig.

Er lächelte schwach. „Wieso sollte ich nicht?"

„Du… du warst tot!"

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen. „Scheinbar nicht."

„Aber du hattest keinen Puls mehr!"

Mit einem Mal sah er sehr traurig aus. „Hast du geweint?"

Ich errötete. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Es sah so aus als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin."

Ich schluckte. „Quatsch, ich doch nicht."

Neuerdings konnte man in seinen Augen lesen und die verrieten mir, dass er mir nicht glaubte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

Ich begann ihm stockend von seiner schweren Verletzung, seinen Fieberkrämpfen und meiner heldenhaften Rettungsmission zu berichten (wobei ich mir den Sturz über die Wurzel schenkte) und meiner Angst, dass er tot sein könnte.

Er hörte mir nachdenklich zu und unterbrach mich nicht. Vielleicht fehlte ihm auch die Kraft dazu, er wirkte total müde und ausgelaugt und es erschien mir fast wie ein Wunder, das er aufrecht sitzen konnte.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Er sah überrascht auf. „Was?"

„Du hast mich gerettet."

Schweigen.

„Du hättest dabei sterben können!", setzte ich hinzu.

Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern zwirbelte tief in Gedanken versunken an einer Haarsträhne herum.

So kannte ich ihn ja gar nicht. „Gibt's darauf jetzt keine freche Antwort?"

Er sah mich jetzt an, einfach nur an, mit seinen tiefen, traurigen, dunkelbraunen Augen. „Ich bin sehr müde, Tonks", sagte er.

„Was…?"

„Ich glaube, ich werde gleich wieder ohnmächtig", sagte er erstaunlich sachlich, einfach wie ne Feststellung.

Ich sprang auf und war gerade rechzeitig bei ihm, um ihn aufzufangen, als er kraftlos umkippte.

Jetzt lag er in meinen Armen wie ein kleines harmloses Kind, das eigentlich der mächtigste schwarze Zauberer unserer Zeit ist.

Und ich kämpfte gegen ein seltsames Gefühl an, das plötzlich in mir aufkam und das ich zuvor noch nie in diesem Maße gespürt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 4 – Ein Missgeschick**

Endlich kam die Sonne wieder zum Vorschein.

Damit mein ich jetzt nicht Voldemort der seine Augen geöffnet hatte, denn der war immer noch am pennen.

Nein, die grauen Wolken draußen verzogen sich ein wenig und goldene, warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf den Schnee und ließen ihn glitzern wie Diamanten.

Ich lehnte am Höhleneingang und genoss den Augenblick des Friedens und der Ruhe, in dem keiner fast krepierte, keine Monster auftauchten und in dem ich nicht fast erfror.

Aber wie lange würde es wohl anhalten?

Missmutig fragte ich mich, wann sich endlich mal wieder die Umgebung ändern würde, sonst ging das doch immer viel schneller…

Allerdings könnte die Umgebung dann ja noch gefährlicher werden – na ja, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Nach ein paar Minuten begab ich mich wieder zurück in die Höhle, um das Kräuterzeugs vom Wanderer ein weiteres Mal zu einem Trank zu verarbeiten.

Voldemort murmelte etwas im Schlaf; ich dachte mir nichts dabei, das tat er seit ein paar Minuten und ich hoffte dass dies ein Zeichen war, dass er bald wieder aufwachen würde.

* * *

„Aua."

„Oh du bist wieder wach!"

„Ja."

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich hab Bauchschmerzen."

„Glaub ich dir gerne, immerhin hast du den halben aufgeschlitzt gekriegt."

Während unserer höchstinteressanten Unterhaltung rappelte Voldemort sich benommen auf und blinzelte verschlafen zu mir rüber.

„War noch was?"

„Nein, aber ich hab dir noch mal diesen Trank gemacht."

Er nickte halbherzig und nahm mir die Blechschüssel ab.

„Die ist ja total heiß!", meckerte er.

Ich grinste. „Ich hab den Trank auch gerade erst zubereitet."

Er stellte die Schüssel vorsichtig ab und wedelte mit seinen Händen durch die Luft, um sie abzukühlen.

„Versuchst du wieder zu zaubern?", neckte ich ihn.

Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und warf mir sauertöpfisch einen kleinen Stein gegen den Kopf.

Ich lachte. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er es mir gleichtun, aber er riss sich zusammen und trank dann würdevoll seinen Trank aus.

„Ich möchte wissen, woher dieser Wanderer die Zutaten bekommen hat, hier wächst doch nichts außer – _Bananen_ ", sagte er verächtlich.

„Warum bist du so misstrauisch? Er hat dir und auch mir das Leben gerettet!"

„Es passt mir nicht, das der Kerl einfach so verschwinden kann und seit 30 Jahren hier rumgeistert!"

„Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!" Ich schmunzelte verhalten. „Hast du etwa Angst vor ihm?"

Sein Gesicht nahm einen trotzigen Ausdruck an. „Und wenn schon, ich hoffe nur, wir treffen ihn nie wieder."

Draußen rumorte es geräuschvoll.

Eine fliederfarbene Blüte rauschte in die Höhle und landete anmutig auf dem Boden.

Endlich: die Umgebung veränderte sich wieder.

* * *

Staunend traten wir vor die Höhle und wurden empfangen von einem warmen Hauch aus dem süßlichen Duft verschiedener Blumen und Blüten.

Kniehohes Gras wiegte sich leicht im schwachen Wind und am Himmel hing glutrot die Abendsonne.

Ein paar kleinere Bäume standen hier und da herum und eine gewaltige Trauerweide tauchte ihre langen Zweige in das Wasser eines kleinen Sees, der nicht weit entfernt in einer Bucht lag.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Gezwitscher von Vögeln.

Kurz: es war ein richtiges, höchst kitschiges Paradies, wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Voldemort dachte wohl das Gleiche, er rümpfte ein wenig die Nase, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich so schrecklich fand, wie er tat.

Ich meine, es sah alles schon ein wenig mädchenhaft aus, alles rosa und so furchtbar verträumt (Anm. des Autors: ein wenig Spaß muss sein…).

Zögernd ging ich ein paar Schritte weiter, sah mich misstrauisch um und bemerkte ein wenig später, das ich immer noch die Wolldecke um meine Schultern hängen hatte.

Ich drehte mich wieder zur Höhle um und sah, das Voldemort sich hingesetzt hatte und ein wenig blass gegen den Eingang gesunken war.

„Stimmt was nicht?" Ich schmiss meine Wolldecke an ihm vorbei in die Höhle und setzte mich zu ihm ins Gras, das sich ganz unwirklich unter meinen Händen anfühlte, nach den ganzen Tagen Schneegetreibe.

„Ich fühle mich ein wenig schwach und hab keine Lust wieder ohnmächtig zu werden", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Er zitterte leicht.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Nein, nicht so wirklich."

„Ich kann dir ne Decke holen, wenn du willst."

Er zögerte. „Vielleicht wäre einfach nur ein Feuer besser."

Ich nickte und machte mich daran, Steine und was man sonst noch so braucht zusammenzutragen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab's gleich."

* * *

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, aber das Klima blieb mild, auch wenn der Wind etwas kühler wurde.

Wir saßen schweigend gegenüber, sahen in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers und hörten den Grillen beim zirpen zu.

Schließlich brach ich das Schweigen. „Ich muss deine Wunden noch behandeln."

Er sah milde verdutzt zu mir auf. „Musst du?" Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „_Hast_ du?"

Ich nickte. „Du hast sehr stark geblutet, das Risiko einer Entzündung war sehr hoch."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar, aber schließlich kam er wohl zu der Einsicht, dass ich ihm durch die Wundenversorgerei das Leben gerettet habe.

* * *

Es war schon dunkel, als ich mich dann schließlich ans Werk machte.

Nur der Schein des Lagerfeuers spendete uns ein wenig Licht.

Ich will euch ja nicht neidisch machen, Mädels, aber Voldemort hat nen schön durchtrainierten Körper und so machte es mir überhaupt nix aus, ihn ein wenig mit dem Trank dort einzureiben (Anm. des Autors: ich denke einfach, der gute muss ein wenig durchtrainiert sein, weil er doch ein starker Zauberer sein will… ;-) ).

„Geht's so, oder tut's weh?", erkundigte ich mich leise.

„Es geht", sagte er mit einem leichten Schnurren in seiner Stimme, das ich vorher noch nie bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

Unwillkürlich lief ein heißes Kribbeln durch meinen Körper und ich zitterte etwas, obwohl es am Feuer recht warm war.

Ich merkte, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte, obwohl er immer noch Schmerzen haben musste und ich massierte ihn sanft.

Keine Ahnung, ob er merkte, dass dies eigentlich nicht mehr zum Einreiben der Wunden gehörte, aber er wehrte sich nicht.

Das Lagerfeuer knisterte und flüsterte leise vor sich hin.

Die Situation war echt, na ja, wie soll ich sagen: perfekt!

Ich reichte ihm aber (damit's nich ganz so auffällig war, wie sehr ich das ganze genoss) schließlich seinen Umhang und er streifte ihn sich über seinen (leckeren hehe) Körper und wandte sich nun um, so das ich in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen schauen konnte.

Wir saßen ganz nah voreinander und sahen uns einfach nur an.

Meine Finger wurden ganz weich und prompt rutschte mir die olle Blechschüssel aus der Hand.

Wir bückten uns beide gleichzeitig, um sie aufzuheben, unsere Hände streiften sich…

(Anm. des Autors: Alle, die Angst vor romantischen Szenen haben, Voldemort abgrundtief hassen oder Tonks keine Romanze gönnen, sollten diese Stelle jetzt überspringen! ;-) )

Wir sahen uns wieder an, unsere Gesichter waren ganz nah beieinander…

Die Luft zwischen uns schien förmlich zu knistern…

Er sah so verdammt gut aus…

Ein weiteres Beben lief durch meinen Körper.

Und dann das unglaubliche: Wir küssten uns.

Einfach so, ohne nachzudenken, ohne das wir großmächtig irgendwas dagegen machen konnten.

Aber es war sofort wieder vorbei.

Er sah ein wenig verstört aus (verständlich) und ich drehte ein wenig beschämt und mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl in Bauchgegend meinen Kopf weg.

Ein paar Sekunden passierte überhaupt nichts und insgeheim war ich todtraurig…

Dann spürte ich, wie er sanft mein Kinn berührte und meinen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung drehte.

Und dann küssten wir uns wieder, erst zart und zögernd, dann immer leidenschaftlicher (und auch lange... ).

Dann sahen wir uns an, mein Gesicht glühte förmlich.

Und er grinste mich an und seine Augen glitzerten neckisch.

„Weißt du was?", sagte er mit gespieltem Ernst. „Nenn mich Tom."

Ich lachte. „Okay – Tom."


	7. Chapter 7

Ab diesem denkbaren Abend hatte sich unsere Situation deutlich verändert.

Was nicht heißen soll, das wir uns nicht mehr streiteten oder uns mit „Schatzi" oder so anredeten, aber mit einem Schlag war man nicht mehr so alleine, obwohl man die ganze Zeit zu zweit gewesen war. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht, was ich meine…

* * *

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und er mich mit einem Lächeln begrüßte, das wärmer als die Sonne draußen war, schien es mir, als wäre über Nacht eine ganze Woche vergangen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie sollte es mir denn gehen?"

Ich grinste. „Wegen deinen Wunden."

Er hielt kurz inne. „Auf jeden Fall besser als gestern."

„Hast du genug Kraft, um weiterzuwandern?"

Er sah mich erstaunt mit seinen großen braunen Augen an.

„Na, irgendwann müssen wir doch weitergehen, oder nicht?"

„Ach, das meinst du." Er wirkte ein wenig unsicher und sagte nicht sonderlich überzeugend: „Ich denke schon."

„Es ist ok, wenn nicht…"

„Nein, ich werd's mal versuchen."

Damit stieg er energisch auf und ging aus der Höhle.

Ich folgte ihm zögernd.

* * *

Der Tag an sich war nicht sonderlich spannend, allerdings stellte es sich bald heraus, das Toms Lebensgeister mit jedem Schritt den er tat wiederkehrten und bald machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, über die Steine und Felsblöcke, die sich auf dem nun felsigen und Klippenzersetztem Gebiet zu springen oder zu krakzeln; die Kräuterpampe vom Wanderer hatten wahre Wunder bewirkt.

Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass seine gute Laune auch bei Einbruch der Dämmerung anhielt; es war ein lustiger Abend, wir saßen windgeschützt hinter einem Felsblock, quatschten über Gott und die Welt und waren richtig albern.

Schade nur, dass sich am nächsten Morgen alles ändern sollte.

* * *

Ein verzweifelter Schrei durchbrach den Frieden des Morgens.

Ich fuhr hoch.

Nichts regte sich, Tom lag neben mir auf dem Boden unter seiner Wolldecke, eingerollt wie eine Katze, und schlummerte tief und fest.

Hatte er nichts gehört oder hatte ich mir den Schrei nur eingebildet? Ich saß misstrauisch auf meiner Decke und lauschte angestrengt.

Tom drehte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite.

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn vielleicht wecken sollte und ihm von dem Schrei erzählen sollte.

Aber was, wenn da nichts gewesen war?

Er musste immer noch sehr erschöpft sein und er brauchte seinen Schlaf, deswegen wusste ich nicht, wie viel Verständnis er für einen eingebildeten Schrei aufbringen würde.

Ich versuchte den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, aber das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Bauch wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Ich war mir nämlich sicher, nicht irgendeinen Schrei gehört zu haben…

Mein Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Ganz weit weg, von hier aus kaum zu sehen, fingen die Klippen an.

Ich wusste das zufällig sehr genau, weil ich mich gestern versehentlich fast eine runtergeschmissen hatte und es wäre auch ein erfolgreiches Unterfangen geworden, hätte Tom nicht geistesgegenwärtig meinen Arm ergriffen und mich zu ihm gezogen.

Wenn da wirklich jemand in Gefahr war, sollte ich schnell handeln, die Klippen waren ziemlich tief, ein Sturz war unmöglich zu überleben.

„Tom!"

Stille.

Ein Vogel tirilierte irgendwo ein fröhliches Lied.

„Tom, verdammt!"

Er brummelte etwas Unverständliches und regte sich unwillig.

Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Tom!"

Blitzschnell war er auf den Beinen und warf mich zu Boden; Gott sei dank lag meine Wolldecke unter mir.

„Hey! Was sollte das denn?"

Er sah mich einen Moment lang verwirrt an. „Tonks?"

„Ja man! Wer sonst?"

Es schien bei ihm klick zu machen, denn er setzte sich ein wenig entspannter auf den Boden. „Warum hast du mich geweckt?" Er deutete anklagend auf den Himmel. „Die Sonne geht doch grade erst auf!"

„Ich hab jemanden schreien gehört."

Man sah ihm an, dass er liebend gerne etwas Bissiges erwidert hätte, aber ich musste wohl sehr besorgt aussehen, denn er sagte nichts.

„Es kam von den Klippen", setzte ich hinzu.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", war die argwöhnische Antwort.

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

Er seufzte tief und machte sich dann daran, seine Decke zusammenzurollen und mit einem dünnen Band aus Umhangsstoff zusammenzubinden und sich um die Schulter zu hängen.

„Dann los", sagte er.

* * *

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte auf die Klippen zu.

Ich war mir erst nicht sicher gewesen, ob Tom schon wieder in der Lage war, längere Strecken in großem Tempo zurückzulegen, aber meine Sorgen stellten sich als unbegründet heraus, denn Tom lief mit einer Leichtigkeit neben mir her, das man es fast fliegen nennen konnte, während ich hin und wieder über diverse Geröllbrocken stolperte.

Ein Sprung über eine natürliche Mauer aus Fels und wir waren an den Klippen.

Ein schwacher Hilferuf schwebte durch die kalte Morgenluft zu uns herüber.

Panisch stürzte ich in die Richtung auf die Klippe zu, Tom dicht hinter mir.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um festzustellen, das ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte: am Klippenrand hing der Wanderer und kämpfte verzweifelt um sein Leben.

Mein Magen zog sich in hysterischer Angst so sehr zusammen, dass mir schlecht wurde.

Ich ging auf die Knie und versuchte sein Handgelenk zu erreichen.

Aber ich war zu klein.

Hilfesuchend drehte ich mich zu Tom um, der mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und geweiteten Augen auf den Wanderer herabsah.

Und auch auf den Abgrund unter ihm.

„Du musst ihm helfen!", rief ich ihm zu.

Toms Augen wanderten zu meinem Gesicht.

„Nein", sagte er.

„Was?"

„Nein!"

Ich warf einen Blick hinunter zu dem Wanderer, der drohte, jeden Augenblick abzurutschen und in die unendliche Tiefe zu fallen.

„Ich muss mich wohl verhört haben!", erwiderte ich in unterdrückter Panik, gewürzt mit einer Prise Wut. „Ich dachte ehrlich, du hast gerade _nein_ gesagt!"

Er hielt meinem bohrenden Blick stand. „Ich habe nein gesagt und du hast mich gehört."

Der Wanderer stieß ein gepresstes Japsen aus.

„Er wird sterben!"

Toms Kinn zitterte kaum merklich und seine Augen wurden glasig. „Na und?"

„Er hat dir das LEBEN gerettet! Erinnerst du dich? Als du fast verblutet bist!"

Er ballte seine schlanken Hände zu Fäusten. Sein Gesicht nahm einen bockigen und störrischen Ausdruck an. „Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten!"

Ich sah wie betäubt zu ihm auf. Ich versuchte es ein letztes Mal: „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Wir sind ihm beide etwas schuldig."

Das Geräusch bröckelnden Gesteins ließ mich zusammenzucken und ich stürzte wieder an die Klippe.

In dem vernarbten Gesicht des Wanderers lag ein stummes Flehen.

Dann konnten seine Finger sein Gewicht nicht länger halten.

Ich schrie auf und schlug meine Hände vors Gesicht.

* * *

Ich vernahm einen leichten Luftzug neben mir, aber ich schaffte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen.

Jemand ächzte vor Anstrengung.

Jetzt riskierte ich doch einen kurzen Blick durch meine Finger.

Tom hing über der Felskante und umklammerte ein Handgelenk des Wanderers.

Doch sein Blick galt dem Abgrund und man konnte seine Angst förmlich spüren.

Dann aber riss er sich zusammen und begann den Wanderer Stückchen für Stückchen höher zu zerren…

Steinchen bröckelten unter den Füßen des Wanderers weg und purzelten in die Tiefe.

Eine einzelne Schweißperle rann an Toms Stirn herab.

Stückchen für Stückchen…

Tom keuchte vor Anstrengung.

Dann nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und zog an dem Handgelenk des Wanderers und schaffte ihn den Felsvorsprung hoch.

Der Wanderer stolperte ein paar Schritte und Tom hielt ihn fest.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen, beide mit einem komischen, fast angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hallo Tom."

„Lange nicht gesehen."

„Gut siehst du aus."

„Danke. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch einmal lebend wieder zu sehen."

„Aber hier bin ich."

„Ja."

„Wie kommt es zu der Ehre deiner Erscheinung?"

„Genau wie bei dir, nehme ich an."

* * *

Was ging denn hier ab? Verwirrt sah ich von einem zum anderen.

Kannten die sich etwa?

Genau das fragte ich nun Tom.

Er sah mich lange an und überlegte scheinbar, ob er mir antworten sollte.

Die Spannung dehnte sich ins Unendliche.

„Ist das deine Freundin?", fragte der Wanderer.

„So in Etwa."

„Wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, werde ich es ihr sagen."

Tom starrte den Wanderer wütend an. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und wandte sich wieder mir zu, mit einem ungewohnt ernsten Gesicht.

„Tonks?"

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dir meinen Vater vorstellen? Er heißt Tom Riddle, vielleicht hast du schon mal von ihm gehört."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 5 – Geschichtsstunde**

Ein seltsames Gefühl nahm von mir Besitz. So was wie Verarschung im Sterbebett, also ganz fies und überhaupt nicht lustig.

„Was?"

„Er ist mein Vater."

„Dein Vater ist tot, Tom", flüsterte ich heiser. „Du hast ihn umgebracht."

„Das dachte ich eigentlich auch."

Der Wanderer räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einen Unterschlupf suchen, wenn ich mir den Himmel anschaue, könnte es jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen. Und dann will ich euch einiges erklären, vor allem dir, Tom."

Tom war anzusehen, dass er alles andere als begeistert von diesem Vorschlag war.

Ich nahm entschlossen seine Hand und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Handrücken. „Ich halte das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Tom."

Tom sah mich an.

Ich versuchte aus seinen Augen zu lesen, wie man es sonst konnte, aber momentan sah ich nur mein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihnen.

Doch dann seufzte er tief und nickte.

* * *

Wir ließen uns unter einem großen Baum nieder, einigermaßen vor Wind und Regen geschützt.

„Wieso lebst du noch?", kam Tom gleich zur Sache. „Du müsstest tot sein!"

Der Wanderer lachte nur.

„Wieso lebst du noch?", wiederholte Tom, diesmal eine Spur schärfer.

„Es war nicht sonderlich schwer", begann der Wanderer und lehnte sich bedächtig gegen den Baumstamm. „Aus deinem letzten Brief, den du mir schriebst, schöpfte ich den Verdacht, dass du einen Anschlag auf meine Eltern und mich plantest. Und ich habe mich dann lediglich an den Zauberer aus unserem Dorf gebeten, einen Hauselfen so zu verwandeln, das er meine Gestalt annahm und dem Elfen zu befehlen, was er im Falle eines Anschlags tun sollte. Und letztendlich behielt ich bekanntlich Recht. Eines Abends kamst du zu uns. Ich versteckte mich in einem Wandschrank und schickte den Hauselfen los. Als alle tot waren und du fort warst, floh ich nach London."

Toms Miene war unergründlich, wirkte wie versteinert. „Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, einen Hauselfen zu nehmen und ihn verwandeln zu lassen? Du verabscheust Magie und dürftest gar nicht wissen, das es so was Hauselfen überhaupt gibt!"

„Ich habe alte Tagebücher deiner Mutter gefunden. Dort schrieb sie auch über Hauselfen. Und auf die Idee mit dem Verwandeln bin ich von selbst gekommen", sagte er nicht ohne Stolz.

Ich muss gestehen, dass mir in diesem Moment ziemlich schlecht war und Tom schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„Aber wie…"

„Wie ich schließlich hier gelandet bin?" Der Wanderer lachte bitter. „Nach vielen Jahren der Flucht war ich das ewige Verstecken leid, und da ich nicht erpicht darauf war, letztendlich doch noch von dir gefunden zu werden, wendete ich mich wieder an den Zauberer im Dorf, den ich übrigens auch dank den Tagebüchern deiner Mutter gefunden habe. Er schlug mir dieses Verschwindekabinett vor. Ich nahm an. Und jetzt bin ich seit 30 langen Jahren hier. Und schließlich hast du mich doch gefunden. Es war also alles umsonst." Der Wanderer ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug zornig auf den Boden.

„Eine letzte Frage noch", sagte Tom mit sehr brüchiger Stimme. „Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich einen Trank brauen lassen, um mir meinen Körper, den ich durch eine unglückliche Fügung verloren habe, wiederzukriegen. Dafür brauchte ich auch Knochen meines Vaters. Die habe ich bekommen, sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht hier!"

„Der Zauberer vermutete, vielleicht sah er es auch voraus, dass du einst einen solchen Schritt unternehmen wirst. Er riet mir also, etwas von mir in meinem Grab, in dem der Hauself lag, beizulegen. Jetzt habe ich einen Zeh am linken Fuß weniger. Und du deinen Körper."

Tom war während dieser Worte sehr blass geworden.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, wo du mich gefunden hast, Tom?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Tom eisig.

„Wirst du mich umbringen?"

Toms Augen musterten ihn kalt und es war, als säße ich nicht dicht neben dem Tom, der mich morgens mit einem strahlenden Blick begrüßte und mir ein sonniges, sanftes Lächeln schenkte, wenn ich in ansah, sondern Voldemort, der Harry, Dumbledore und den Rest meiner Freunde töten wollte und so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte und ganze Familien mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht hatte.

Irgendwie war ich mir noch nie, seit wir in diesem Kabinett waren, wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht.

„Es gäbe nichts, das ich lieber tun würde", erwiderte Tom. „Vater", setzte er spöttisch hinzu.

Der Blick des Wanderers flackerte. „Aber warum?"

„Weil du es nicht anders verdient hast! Du hast meine Mutter im Stich gelassen. Du bist für ihren Tod verantwortlich", sagte er hasserfüllt. Der Wanderer regte sich nicht. „All die Jahre, die ich wegen dir im Waisenhaus verbringen musste, hast du mich nur ein einziges Mal besucht und auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet. Du verdienst es nicht zu leben. Du bist seit vielen Jahren tot. Seit ich dich damals vermeintlich getötet habe. Niemand vermisst dich, niemand weiß noch von deiner Existenz."

In Toms braunen Augen schimmerten Tränen des Zorns. Selbst in diesem Moment sah er irgendwie wunderschön aus, fragt mich nicht, wie ich darauf komme.

Auf jeden Fall senkte der Wanderer jetzt den Kopf. „Wieso hast du mich dann gerettet? Wenn du mich jetzt doch töten willst?"

„Weil Tonks es so wollte."

Ein kurzer Wärmeschwall glühte in meinem Körper auf.

„Dann tu es jetzt." Der Wanderer zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er das sagte.

Tom sah auf ihn herab. „Ich kann nicht, auch wenn ich wollte."

Der Wanderer starrte ihn an. „Was…?"

„Denk nicht, dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe oder dass ich mich nicht traue. Das stimmt nicht. Es liegt an diesem Verschwindekabinett, ich kann hier meine Zauberkräfte nicht einsetzten."

Eine Minute sagte niemand etwas. Dann…

„Heißt das, du lässt mich gehen?"

Tom verzog das Gesicht zu einem sehr bösen Grinsen. „Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Hau ab. Aber merk dir: Wenn ich dich jemals wieder sehen sollte, und ich bin wieder Herr meiner Kräfte, werde ich dich ohne zu Zögern töten. Und wenn du dich jetzt nicht verziehst, überlege ich mir mein großzügiges Angebot noch mal und erledige die Sache mit bloßen Händen."

Der Wanderer zögerte kurz, erhob sich dann. Er warf uns über die Schultern einen letzten Blick zu.

„Du sollst wissen Tom, dass ich viele meiner Fehler längst bereut habe. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen." Sein Blick wanderte zu mir. „Pass gut auf meinen Sohn auf. Man hat ihn schon oft genug aus den Augen verloren." Er nickte uns ernst zu und lief dann an den Klippen entlang davon.

An diesem Tag sah ich Tom das erste Mal weinen.

* * *

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn in den Arm nehmen sollte, um ihn zu trösten, aber irgendwie blockte er ab, ohne etwas zu sagen oder ähnliches (ich hoffe, ihr versteht was ich meine…) und so hielt ich es für das beste, gar nichts zu machen und abzuwarten.

Ich saß also neben ihm rum.

Fühlte mich ganz schrecklich, weil ich nichts tun konnte, um ihn aufzuheitern.

Es musste wirklich hart für ihn sein, nach all den Jahren erst zu erfahren, das sein tot geglaubter Vater mehr oder weniger quicklebendig in einem Verschwindekabinett herumhüpft und sich Hänge hinunterwirft, um sich dann retten zu lassen und ihm zu allem Überfluss damals mit dem Kräuterzeugs sein Leben gerettet hatte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde verging in bleiernem Schweigen.

Tom hatte sich längst wieder gefangen, aber er sah mich nicht an und ich versuchte es ihm gleichzutun.

Aber ich kann nun mal meine Klappe nicht halten.

„Tom?"

Ein Schniefen als Antwort.

„Tom?"

Jetzt bekam ich sogar einen kurzen Blick, aber der war eindeutig.

Das jedoch machte mich leicht säuerlich. „Wie lange willst du hier jetzt noch rumsitzen und mit niemandem sprechen? Wenn man fragen darf?"

„So lange es mir passt."

Na toll. „Mensch Tom, ich versteh dich doch, aber irgendwie bringt es das jetzt auch nicht, oder?"

Ich wurde stolzer Besitzer eines genervten Augenrollens. „Du verstehst mich nicht, weil wir zwei total verschiedene Personen sind. Ich bin nicht wie du. Wir gehören nicht der gleichen Seite an…"

„Wann hat dich das jemals gestört?"

„Oft genug. Aber es war eher die Tatsache dass ich darüber nachgedacht habe, was wohl nach dem Verschwindekabinett ist. Wenn wir jemals wieder rauskommen sollten, versteht sich."

„Statt ständig Unterschiede zu suchen, könntest du zur Abwechslung mal Gemeinsamkeiten suchen! Wie wär das? Erspart uns eine Menge Ärger."

„Gemeinsamkeiten?"

„Ja! Ich mein, irgendwas werden wir wohl gemeinsam haben... Magst du Zitronenbonbons? Dumbledore hat mir mal welche angedreht und seit dem bin ich süchtig danach…"

Der Blick, den er mir jetzt zuwarf, tat richtig weh.

„Ach, hat er das?"

Ich hatte einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen.

„Was willst du eigentlich? Ich tue mein bestes, damit dieser Aufenthalt nicht die reinste Hölle ist, aber sobald ich dann mal einfach meine Ruhe brauche, um nachzudenken, kommst du mit _Dumbledore_ an und erzählst mir, das er dir Zitronenbonbons aufgeschwatzt hat. Weißt du, das letzte was ich jetzt brauche, ist irgendetwas, das mit Dumbledore zu tun hat. Du weißt genau, das er mein Erzfeind ist!"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. So hatte ich mir Aufheitern wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Ist schon okay, ich setz mich jetzt einfach auf den Stein da vorne und schau mir den Himmel an, wenn's dir besser geht kannst du ja nachkommen."

Damit erhob ich mich.

Tom und mein Blick trafen sich. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

„Nein, ich versteh dich wirklich, ich bin einfach zu vorlaut."

Tom lächelte schwach. „Das stimmt zwar, aber ich sollte mich besser zusammenreißen können, auch in meinem Interesse."

Ich zögerte kurz, dann setzte ich mich vor ihn.

„Guck nicht so ernst", sagte er tadelnd.

„Ich denke dass wir reden sollten."

Er sah mich einfach nur an, scheinbar überlegte er, ob wir wirklich sollten. Und irgendwie schien er mich einzuschätzen und das bereitete mir Unbehagen.

„Ähm…"

„Worüber willst du reden?"

„Naja…", ich war jetzt ziemlich eingeschüchtert. „Ich mein… so ü… über alles, du weißt schon, also…", stotterte ich.

Seine braunen Augen glitzerten kurz amüsiert auf, doch schnell erlosch das Glitzern wieder.

„Über alles?"

„Du weißt was ich meine", sagte ich entschlossen.

„Ich denke schon. Aber wo willst du anfangen?"

Ich schluckte. „Willst du wirklich darüber reden?"

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Sehen wir dann."

„Also… warum wolltest du deinen Vater umbringen?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Er hat meine Mutter verlassen, bevor ich überhaupt geboren wurde. Als sie ihn am meisten gebraucht hat. Nur weil sie _anders_ war als es sich gehörte. Eine Hexe zur Frau und auch noch einen Sohn mit ihr, das empfanden er und seine Eltern als Schande. Meine Mutter ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben, ich weiß nicht warum, auf jeden Fall wollte mein Vater mich nicht. Ich wurde auf seinen Namen getauft und dann in ein Heim gesteckt."

„Aber deswegen gleich…"

„Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig", unterbrach er mich. „Ich bin also im Heim aufgewachsen. Als ich 3 Jahre alt war, erfuhr ich dann, dass ich noch einen Vater hatte und ich wollte ihn treffen. Die Heimleiterin schrieb an ihn und er sagte zu. Nach einem Monat war dann ein Besuchertag für Eltern, die ihre Kinder im Heim haben, sich selbst aber nicht um sie kümmern können oder wollen. Alle Kinder haben für ihre Eltern ein Bild gemalt, zur Weihnachtszeit damals. Ich auch, ich wollte meinem Vater eine Freude machen. Ich war noch nie so aufgeregt und glücklich in meinem Leben gewesen, wie an dem Abend vor dem lang ersehnten Treffen. Ich habe stundenlang an diesem Bild gemalt und es war das schönste von allen. Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir dann schick gemacht und nett hergerichtet und haben auf unsere Eltern gewartet. Er kam, sogar pünktlich."

An dieser Stelle verzog Tom das Gesicht.

„Er kam zu mir, stellte sich vor mich und sah mich an. Ich wollte ihm die Hand geben, aber er hat sie nicht genommen. ‚Wie sieht der denn aus', hat er gesagt. Ich habe versucht ihn zu besänftigen, indem ich ihm mein Bild schenken wollte. Er hat es angeschaut und dann zerrissen. Das Bild, an dem ich so lange gearbeitet habe, für das ich mich so abgerackert habe, nur für ihn. In viele kleine Schnipsel, die er dann auf den Boden geworfen hat. Ich muss wohl damals angefangen haben zu weinen, ich weiß es nicht mehr, aber die Erzieherinnen haben ihn angeschrieen, warum er das gemacht hat und er meinte nur, dass es genauso wertlos und missgestaltet war wie ich. Dann ist er gegangen. Ohne einen Abschied, ohne gar nichts. Ich habe ihm Briefe geschrieben. Fast monatlich. Habe ihm erzählt was ich erlebt habe, habe ihm von meiner Einschulung in Hogwarts erzählt… Die ganze Zeit lang hat er mir nicht zurück geschrieben."

Er hielt kurz inne.

„Weißt du, dass ich das bisher noch nie jemandem erzählt habe?"

Ich lächelte. „Vielleicht musste das mal von der Seele?"

„Kann schon sein", sagte er nachdenklich, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob du den Rest…"

„Doch. Glaub mir, ich hatte von Anfang an keine Angst vor dir."

„Och wirklich?"

„Jaaa!"

Er musste grinsen. „Okay, dann erzähle ich weiter… An meinem 15. Geburtstag hatten wir im Heim eine besondere Aktion, wir durften Urlaub machen, wo es uns passte. Du darfst raten, wohin ich gegangen bin."

„Zu deinem Dad."

„Genau. Ich habe ihm auch einen Brief geschrieben, dass ich in sein Dorf komme. Da muss er wohl den Verdacht mit dem Anschlag bekommen haben, obwohl der ursprünglich nicht geplant war und ich wäre auch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, ihn zu töten. Ich wollte ihn einfach noch einmal sehen und meine Großeltern kennen lernen… und ein Foto von meiner Mutter. Ich fuhr also in das Dorf in eine Herberge. Dass mein Dad so reich war, das er sogar eine Villa hatte, hat mich damals sehr beeindruckt. Ich war mir sicher, irgendwie würden sich zumindest meine Großeltern freuen, meine Bekanntschaft zu machen, immerhin war ich ihr einziger Enkel…"

„Ich denk mal, sie freuten sich nicht."

„Nein. Immerhin haben sie mich rein gelassen, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, wer ich bin. Mein Vater war auch da. Naja, sagen wir, ich dachte es, es war ja wohl der Hauself… Auf jeden Fall kam ich mit meinen Großeltern in einen schlimmen Streit wegen meiner Mutter… was genau ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Und… und…"

„Du hast sie umgebracht. Das war aus der Rede von dem W… deinem Vater zu schließen."

„Ja. Ich weiß selber nicht so wirklich wie das passiert ist, aber es… war irgendwie… _richtig_ an dieser Stelle und ich habe es wirklich genossen, plötzlich war ich so stark, ich fühlte mich unglaublich mächtig… Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an viel, aber meine _Karriere_ ging steil bergauf… oder sollte ich –ab sagen?"

Ich betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Hast du ein Foto deiner Mutter gefunden?"

Er errötete leicht. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?"

„Du hast."

„Ja, ich habe eins in einem alten Fotoalbum gefunden."

„Und…"

„Du Tonks?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden, ganz ehrlich."

Ich ignorierte es unbewusst, denn mir rutschte heraus: „Wieso bist du denn dann ein Mörder geworden? Warum hast du so viele unschuldige Menschen getötet?"

Er legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Aber…"

„Ich bin wirklich müde."

Damit legte er sich in das Gras.

Klare Sache, er war sauer.

Oder irgendwie schlechtgewissisch (Anm. des Autors: gibs das Wort? ).

Aber wie viel ihm dieses Gespräch wirklich bedeutete, sollte mir erst am nächsten Morgen klar werden.


	9. Chapter 9

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte ich als erstes fest, dass das Verschwindekabinett komplett ummoduliert worden war.

Statt der Grasflächen, die zwischen den Felsen verliefen, war dort nun roter Sand und es war unerträglich heiß. Ein Blick hinter mich: statt des Baumes war dort nun ein kleiner Krater.

Eine Kraterlandschaft?

Ich richtete mich steif auf. Mein Rücken tat richtig weh, weil ich scheinbar die halbe Nacht auf Sand gepennt habe, ohne es zu merken.

Es war aber nicht nur ne Kraterlandschaft, wie ich mit einem Blick _in_ den Krater feststellte, sondern eine _Vulkanlandschaft_.

Super. Ich wusste schon, worauf das hinauslief: irgendeiner der Minivulkane würde ausbrechen und ich würde reinzufällig grad in der Nähe rumstehen und dann um mein Leben rennen müssen.

Ich drehte mich genervt um, um Tom von dieser Erkenntnis zu berichten, als ich merkte, dass ich alleine war.

„Tom?"

Ey, das fand ich jetzt wirklich nicht lustig…

„Tom? Wo bist du? Sag schon, das ist nicht komisch!"

Leicht besorgt betrachtete ich die Umgebung näher… als mein Blick auf seltsames Gekrakel auf dem Boden viel.

Ich ging in die Knie.

Es war eine lange Nachricht, die man mit einem Stock in den sandigen Boden geritzt hatte.

Ein Blick genügte und ich wusste, dass sie von Tom war.

Was ich da las, ließ mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

* * *

_Hey Tonks,_

_Ich bin gegangen, weil ich es für besser halte, wenn wir von jetzt an getrennte Wege gehen._

_Ich will jetzt nicht tun, als wäre ich poetisch oder tragisch, aber ich denke, dass es einfach nicht sein soll._

_Das Gespräch gestern hat mir die Augen geöffnet, was passieren könnte, wenn wir jemals wieder aus dem Kabinett kommen würden. Ich bin nun mal nicht Tom, sondern Voldemort, immer noch und werde es immer sein. Ich war es nicht mehr, seit ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, aber ich weiß, dass ich es wieder sein werde, sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind._

_Ich kann und will nun mal nicht einfach von heute auf morgen aufgeben, was ich mein ganzes Leben lang mühsam zu Stande gebracht habe._

_Und ich habe Angst um dich. Ich könnte nicht gegen dich kämpfen, wenn du mir noch mehr ans Herz wachsen würdest, als du es ohnehin schon bist._

_Könntest du es? Wir beide verfolgen unterschiedliche Ziele und wir beide müssten unsere Interessen vertreten und keiner von uns würde es zulassen, sich dem anderen zu beugen._

_Des Weiteren könnte ich nie wieder in die normale Gesellschaft zurück, schließlich bin ich doch recht gefürchtet._

_Auf Askaban habe ich schon gar keine Lust._

_Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich. Bitte suche nicht nach mir._

_Ich denke, es ist das Beste für uns beide und für die, die uns vertrauen._

_Ein Teil von mir ist sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, die ich getroffen habe, aber deine letzte Frage gestern hat mir zu denken gegeben, und ich will nicht darüber nachdenken._

_Als ich diesen Brief geschrieben habe, ist mir noch etwas klar geworden, das ich eigentlich durch meinen Weggang verhindern wollte._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Tom_

_

* * *

_

Der Stock lag noch auf dem Boden neben der Nachricht.

Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und war nur noch am flennen.

Der Brief war mir doch sehr nahe gegangen, was schon alleine daran lag, das mir vorher nie ein Mann gesagt hatte, dass er mich lieben würde.

Ich mein, irgendwie was das nach dem Kuss ja fast klar gewesen.

Irgendwie.

Aber es dann noch mal zu sehen, richtig vor Augen zu haben, war doch was anderes.

Und am schlimmsten war, dass Tom es nicht wollte und dass er weggelaufen war, weil ich einfach meine Klappe nicht hatte halten können.

Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können, aber ich war noch zu sehr mit heulen beschäftigt.

Ich betrachtete noch einmal den Boden.

Leichte Fußabdrücke zeichneten sich auf dem roten Sand ab und verliefen sich in der Ferne, bis ein felsiger Steinboden die Spur unterbrach.

Immerhin wusste ich, in welche Richtung er gelaufen war.

_Bitte suche nicht nach mir_.

Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich ihn nicht suchte, wo er mir gerade seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Und dann würde ich ihm gehörig den Kopf waschen (im Sinne von „Meinung sagen", ihr wisst schon), damit er nie wieder so was macht.

Mein Entschluss stand fest.

Ich erhob mich und rannte in die Richtung, in die die Fußspuren zeigten.

* * *

War es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, ihn zu suchen?

Längst gab es keine Spuren mehr, denen ich hätte folgen können und innerlich verfluchte ich jeden noch so kleinen Kiesel auf dieser Welt.

Und heiß war's auch.

Ich war am schwitzen wie ein Schwein und konnte nur mühsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzten.

Um das ganze perfekt zu machen, fing mein Magen an zu grummeln. Ich muss seit meinem Aufenthalt hier schon ne menge überflüssige Pfunde verloren haben, aber richtig glücklich war ich darüber nicht.

Wie lange war ich eigentlich inzwischen hier?

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Und ich vermisste meine Freunde, meine Familie. Und meine Badewanne. Und mein Bett. Und sogar der Wecker, der nie klingelte wenn er es sollte und ich mich deswegen ständig verspätete.

Ich beschloss eine Pause zu machen, weil meine Füße von der vielen Rennerei auf Sand oder Steinboden ziemlich schmerzten und mein Rücken hatte sich auch noch nicht wieder beruhigt.

Während ich so rumsaß, ließ ich meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen.

So viel war passiert.

Tom und ich waren zusammen durch einen Unfall in dieses Verschwindekabinett katapultiert worden, ohne Zauberstab, ohne Möglichkeit anderweitig zaubern zu können und vor allen Dingen: wir hatten uns gehasst, hatten keine Chance ausgelassen, den anderen zu ärgern und mit Sticheleien auf die Palme zu bringen.

Und dann hatte sich das alles langsam geändert.

Es hatte damit begonnen, dass er sich äußerlich verändert hatte.

Erst die Sommersprossen, dann die Haare und schließlich die Augen.

Ich hatte mich seit dem ersten Blick aus seinen braunen Augen, den er mir schenkte, ziemlich in ihn verknallt, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Aber vorher hatte er mir das Leben gerettet.

Das war völlig überraschend für mich gekommen – ich meine, er hatte sein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt und fast verloren.

Und dann hatte ich mich um ihn kümmern müssen, um sein Leben kämpfen müssen. Ich hab vielleicht verpennt es euch zu erzählen, aber es war öfters sehr knapp gewesen, nicht nur, als er diesen schlimmen Fieberkrampf gehabt hatte…

Er hatte sich so verändert. Naja, dazu muss man sagen, war er je wirklich anders? Vielleicht war er ja natürlicher zu seinen engsten Vertrauten und er erschien mir jetzt nur so anders, weil ich ihn nur als Feind kannte?

Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf ich wieder.

Ich erinnerte mich lieber an die schöneren Momente, z.B. den ersten…

Meine Güte, ich erinnerte mich selbst grade an meine Mutter, die von den „wilden alten Zeiten" schwärmte. Und das hab ich immer wie die Pest gehasst.

Jetzt weiß ich, wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste.

Ich vermisste Tom schon richtig, dabei war es noch gar nicht lange her und er hatte mir ein wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt…

* * *

Da ließ mich ein bedrohliches Fauchen zusammenzucken.

Ich fuhr herum.

Ich kann euch nicht sagen was es war, aber es sah hungrig aus und hatte sehr lange Zähne.

So was wie ne Raubkatze vielleicht, also ein Fall für…

_Weglaufen_, schoss es durch meinen Kopf.

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen. Und rannte so schnell mich meine Beine trugen über die felsige Landschaft.

* * *

Jetzt konnte mir eigentlich nur noch ein Wunder helfen, das normalerweise in solchen Situationen eintritt, weil die Autorin dieser Geschichte so furchtbar einfallsreich ist.

Aber natürlich machte sie aus purer Boshaftigkeit nichts, im Gegenteil: ich stolperte über einen Riss im Fels und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, schlug mir meine Knie und meine Ellenbogen auf und wurde von der Kraft des Aufpralls fast ohnmächtig.

Das Tierwesen war mit einem Satz neben mir und setzte schon zum nächsten an, als ein leises Grummeln hinter mir ertönte.

Das Tier kreischte ängstlich auf und rannte davon.

Ich saß halbherzig triumphierend auf dem Boden. Also doch wieder davongekommen…

Etwas landete dumpf neben mir und erlosch zischend.

Ein kurzer Blick neben mich und ich rannte wieder um mein Leben.

Ich hab ja geahnt, dass einer dieser Krater noch mal ausbrechen wird…

* * *

Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, was so ne Lavapampe für eine Geschwindigkeit erreichen kann.

Ich hatte schon nach ein paar Minuten Seitenstechen und bekam wegen der Hitze, die nach dem Ausbruch des Minikraters rasend anstieg, kaum noch Luft.

Ich war mir sicher, das irgendwann die Lava erstarren würde, fragte sich nur wann…

Auf jeden Fall kriegte ich erst mal eine Wolke Ruß auf den Kopf und hustete wie verrückt.

Halb fallend, halb rennend lief ich einen Hang hinab und kam wieder auf weichen Sandboden.

Ich bekam nicht viel von meiner Umgebung mit und schon gar nicht, wohin ich eigentlich lief, und so traf es sich, das ich in voller Fahrt in einen kleinen gurgelnden Teich oder See oder Riesenpfütze rannte, mich überschlug und mit dem Kopf gegen den Grund krachte.

Ich schluckte massig Wasser, strampelte, schlug um mich, kam aber nicht frei.

Panisch kreischte ich auf, Hitze, Wasser, alles auf einmal; die Umgebung begann sich um mich zu drehen und in blinder Angst versuchte ich mit einem Sprung aus dem Teich zu hechten, aber in dem Moment wurde dieser von den Lavamassen umschlossen.

Vor Angst färbten sich meine Haare blau (eine lästige Angewohnheit von ihnen… wenn ich mich schäme werden sie rot, wenn mir wirklich kalt ist so eisbläulich… es is wirklich peinlich, wie ihr euch sicherlich vorstellen könnt…) und ich saß wie festgefroren in dem Tümpel und rasselte im Stillen eine Reihe von Gebeten runter…

Glucksend und blubbernd wurde das Zeugs träger, festigte sich langsam…

Gott sei Dank, ich war gerettet…

Aber…

Das Wasser zischte laut auf, als das heiße Zeugs mit dem Wasser in Berührung kam.

Heißheißheiß!

Mit einem Schrei riss ich meinen Körper aus dem Wasser und versuchte meine Füße aus dem schlammigen Untergrund zu ziehen.

Das Zeug kam immer näher, schloss sich ringförmig um mich, auf meiner Haut erschienen erste Brandblasen.

Ich war nur noch am kreischen, kriegte meine Füße nicht frei und letztendlich gab ich es auf, konnte einfach nicht mehr: kraftlos sackte ich zusammen, Wassermassen umschlossen mich, zogen mich runter in unendliche Dunkelheit, tiefer, tiefer…


End file.
